


Masters Of Our Fate

by tabbytabbytabby



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: F/M, Fix-It, Happy Ending, Meta, Season/Series 08
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-14
Updated: 2019-05-14
Packaged: 2020-03-04 21:15:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18820867
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tabbytabbytabby/pseuds/tabbytabbytabby
Summary: Tyrion catches a pair of strange men attempting to perform a spell to change the fates of the current inhabitants of Winterfell. Luckily for Jaime and Brienne they don’t succeed in what they set out to accomplish.





	Masters Of Our Fate

**Author's Note:**

> Yet another way I’m expressing my feelings. No one is named but it should be pretty easy to guess who the men are here.

Jaime watches as Tyrion strides towards them. He'd asked for a meeting outside the gates of Winterfell. Jaime has no idea why.

Especially since it's not only them. Daenerys Targaryen is with him,  along with Jon Snow and Sansa Stark. Jaime himself has brought Brienne with him.

Two men trail behind Tyrion in chains. Jaime can't place them. It's not an uncommon feeling here in the North. Almost everyone is as stranger here.

But something tells him these men aren't Northerners. They have a look about them that shows they think they're the smartest people here.

Unfortunately for them, Tyrion is here. And Lady Shark. Giving them some stiff competition.

Daenerys peers over at the two men Tyrion has brought before her. “Who are these men?”

“I'm honestly not sure,” Tyrion admits. “I caught them outside the castle. They were trying to perform a spell.”

“What sort of spell?” Daenerys asks.

“One that would lead you to burning King's Landing and taking innocent lives as well as ruining years worth of progress and redemption others have made.”

At this he looks to Jaime.

“What were they trying to do to Jaime?” Brienne asks, taking a protective step towards him while her hand goes to her sword.

Jaime rests a comforting hand on her arm.

“They wanted him to leave you in the middle of the night and go back to Cersei,” Tyrion tells them. “To die with her as the castle caved in on them.”

Jaime looks appalled. “I would never. I worked too hard to get here just to throw it away.”

“As did I,” Daenerys says. “What do you have to say for yourselves?”

“It would make a good story,” one of the men says.

“A shocking one,” the other adds. “One no one would ever forget.”

“But the world will forget you,” Daenerys tells them. “They'll never know let alone remember your names.”

“I thought you wanted to be above taking innocent lives?” says the first man.

Daenerys smiles a deadly smile as something dark moves behind her.  Jaime pulls Brienne away, knowing what's about to happen.

“You are not innocent,” Daenerys tells them. “You would let millions die, and destroy people's lives, just for your own sick amusement. You're going to get what you deserve.”

“Please,” one of the men begs, falling to his knees. “Have mercy.”

“There is no mercy for men like you.”

Dragon's head appears above Daenerys and Jaime holds his breath. He's seen first hand what dragon fire can do. But never this close.

“Dracarys.”

He doesn't let himself turn away when the dragon opens its mouth and breathes fire at the two men. They scream and stumble around. But not for long before they're screams die and they go still.

“Let this serve as a warning to anyone who thinks they can change us to their will,” Daenerys says. “We are not going to be pieces in someone else's game. Least of all rotten men who do not know or understand us.”

She walks away, Tyrion and Jon trailing after her. Sansa stays there a moment, contemplating the burning bodies.

“Is everything alright, Lady Sansa?” Brienne asks.

“I was just wondering if they tried to change me,” Sansa says.

“I think that any change you've experienced has been because of you,” Brienne says. “You're strong. You always were. You didn't need any men to make you that way.”

Sansa nods, and turns her head, looking between her and Jaime. “I'm glad Tyrion stopped them before they could come between you two.”

“As am I,” Jaime says. He brings Brienne's hand up to his lips and kisses it softly. “I don't need anyone else deciding my fate for me. I know I'm where I'm supposed to be.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> [My tumblr](http://tabbytabbytabby.tumblr.com/)


End file.
